


Natsu Gets A Makeover

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Evil Mira, Gen, Punishment Game-The Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: It has only been a day since the last punishment game. But nothing at the Fairy Tail guild can stay quiet for long...





	

It's almost been a day since the last punishment game. But at the Fairy Tail guild, nothing can stay quiet for too long...

"Alright, listen up!" Makarov boomed. "Things haven't been lively enough lately, so I think we should do a game, similar to the one after the GMG. Split up into two teams. You don't have to do it, but if there aren't enough people, I will force you. Each team will send one representative. Understood?" The rest of the guild answered with a loud cheer.

_But it's only been a day since the last game..._ thought Lucy.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. "You're going down Gray! I'll make sure of it!" Gray grinned.

"Bring it on, Flame-Brain!" Gray shouted. Natsu and Gray got into a stare with lightning in between them.

"Oh boy, this will be fun," Cana said. Mira popped up from behind the counter and nodded.

"I agree!" she said. Happy and Carla were frantically flying around with horrified looks on their faces.

"Please don't let Pantherlily be here!" Happy wailed.

"Wrong. Are you ready for another round?" Pantherlily said after landing on the hand rail. Happy and Carla yelped and flew to the other side of the room. Suddenly, Juvia materialized out of no where.

"Juvia will win Gray's love for sure!" she said to herself. Everyone in the guild was excited. They immediately chose sides, and chose representatives. The reps ended up being the same, Erza and Laxus. The teams themselves were actually the same too. Natsu and Gray were disappointed, but Erza forced them to be on the same team. She mentioned something about bonding. Laxas and Erza stepped forward.

"I won't lose this time," Erza shouted. Laxus chuckled.

"We'll see, Erza," he responded. And so, the game began. Laxus and Erza stepped forward. They readied their hands behind their backs. Makarov stood up.

"Are you ready? Get set... Go!" he shouted.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Erza and Laxus shouted. Laxus let out a victory cry, and Erza fell to the floor.

"I lost again..." she exclaimed. Cana laughed.

"Alright! Time for round two!" Cana exclaimed. Suddenly, she threw her booze down. Everyone was shocked. Cana would never throw her own drink. It was like a prize possession. She grinned slyly. "Oi, I think we should the boys a makeover. How about Natsu?" she asked. Everyone gasped. The master chuckled.

"Sounds like an interesting plan!" Master Makarov shouted. "Catch Natsu!" Natsu shouted an objection, but it turned to running for his life.

Three hours later.....

Laxus burst into the door carrying a knocked-out Natsu on his back. The team was ready with make-up and everything. They set Natsu down, and set to work.

"Juvia wants to give Gray a matching outfit!" she cried happily.

"Oh hell no!" Gray shouted. He turned to run, but was pulled back by Erza.

"We must bare the consequences of and abide by the rules," she said. Gray sighed and reluctantly walked over to Juvia. Cana and Laxas worked to get Natsu. Mira put Erza in a rather "exposing" dress and Lucy was given a cat costume that showed her stomach and hugged her body revealing all her curves. Both were rather humiliated.

Laxus and Cana finished off Natsu and Juvia dressed Gray up to give off an impression of an emo-like hair style. All of this was completed within half an hour.

Natsu now looked like a girl. Similar to Lucy when she was a kid, he was wearing a dress. Natsu's hair had somehow been placed in a pony-tail and his nails were painted with red nail polish. All in all, he looked like an attractive girl. Make up covered his face. Rather than a Natsu, he looked like a Natalie!

About an hour later, Natsu woke with a pain in his head. His vision was fuzzy and rather blurred.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered. Suddenly, he jumped up and looked in the mirror and screamed. Horrified, he had been made into a girl. His appearance was nothing like his usual self! Only his scarf had been left as is. He screamed again, bringing the attention of Mira. Mira walked upstairs and peeked into the room.

"Natsu, are you al-"

" **THE FUCK HAPPEN TO ME**???" he shouted. Mira walked in and smiled.

"Oh, nothing much. Erza lost the bet, so you had to get a makeover. But, don't worry, the rest of the team got to do that too! Wanna see?" Before Mira could hear his reply, Natsu dashed out of the room and screamed.

"What in the name of Igneel happened?!" he exclaimed. Lucy was in her neko suit. Erza was tortured by Mira in appearance. Elfman was in a bunny suit that somehow managed to fit him (which Laxas had thrown in last minute). Gray was wearing a matching Juvia outfit to Juvia herself. Wendy seemed to be the only one unharmed by this, whatever this was. Even Happy and Charla were forced to wear dog costumes on order of Panther Lily.

Suddenly, Mira clapped her hands.

"Now that Natsu is awake, it's time for the main event!" she said with stars in her eyes. Natsu flinched and gulped.

"W-what do you mean, Mira?" he asked. She laughed evilly.

" **MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A GET TO GO IN PUBLIC FOR THE WHOLE DAY**!" Mira shouted. The members of Team B cheered while Team A sweatdropped.

And so, from that moment on, Fairy Tail Team A earned "new" nicknames.

Lucy remained as bunny-girl but earned the name cat-girl. Erza was maid (although no one called her that to her face in fear of what might happen). Gray was J-Gray. Elfman was chibi-bunny. And Natsu was Natalie. That was one of the best moments in Fairy Tail that week. Luckily, no pictures had reached the Sorcerer (yet) and all was well.

It was just another peaceful day Fairy Tail...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I even putting this here? I don't know. This is just an old crack fic I wrote a long time ago but I hope you enjoyed (?) ^^


End file.
